Rien ne va plus
by Use Your Illusion I
Summary: La hanche de Mrs Hudson l'empêche de dormir et les garçons sont dans le hall d'entrée depuis un certain temps... Mais qu'y fabriquent-ils donc !


Salut ! Je me lance dans ma première traduction aujourd'hui !

Cet OS a été écrit par **Ariane DeVere**, vous trouverez le lien vers sa fic dans mes favoris. Je voulais le traduire parce que, en anglais en tout cas, il est super drôle et bien écrit. Et puis ça reste assez fluffy donc pas de grand changements pour moi (un jour mes enfants, un jour, j'arriverai à faire autre chose que du guimauve tout niais, tout rose... Je ne désespère pas ! … En fait si, un peu, mais c'est pas de ma faute si la guimauve ça colle !). Merci à Ariane de m'avoir permis de le traduire :)

BREF, je ne suis donc que la traductrice de ce OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la traduction ne donne pas de phrases trop bizarres en français ! ^^

* * *

><p>« Rien ne pas plus »<p>

La hanche de Mrs Hudson la faisait terriblement souffrir ce soir et même les calmants ne parvenaient pas à la soulager correctement. Il était tard dans la nuit, il n'y avait rien à la télé et elle souffrait trop pour aller se coucher. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de somnoler dans son fauteuil mais le moindre bruit – que ce soit les voix d'un couple se disputant dans la rue, un chien qui aboyait ou le son lointain des sirènes de police – la réveillait immédiatement.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua. Vraiment cette fois, c'en était trop. Ces garçons n'avaient-ils donc aucune considération pour elle lorsqu'ils rentraient si tard le soir ? Elle grommela pour elle-même, attendant le bruit caractéristique des pas gravissant l'escalier. Après cela, il ne faisait aucun doute que Sherlock passerait l'heure suivante à faire les cents pas au dessus de sa tête.

Elle regretta une fois encore de ne pas avoir suffisamment d'argent pour recouvrir le sol de leur salon de moquette afin d'étouffer le bruit. Elle était convaincue qu'un jour il frapperait si fort le sol avec ses talons qu'il traverserait le plafond du Speedy, et elle espérait d'une façon assez perfide que cela arrive au moment où Mr Chatterjee serait en train de travailler et que Sherlock lui atterrirait dessus.

Il lui fallu un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience qu'elle n'avait toujours pas entendu de pas dans les escaliers et qu'aucun bruit ne provenait de l'étage. S'étaient-ils enfin rendus compte à quel point ils étaient bruyants ? Avaient-ils décidé de monter les marches sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas la déranger ? Non, ou il aurait fallu qu'ils enlèvent leurs chaussures et montent l'escalier en chaussettes pour ne pas faire de bruit, car même les pas les plus discrets qui soient résonnent dans cette cage d'escalier – encore un endroit où elle aurait aimé pouvoir mettre de la moquette.

Alors, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore montés ?

Craignant que l'un d'entre eux ne soit blessé, elle se hissa hors de son fauteuil avec un léger grognement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle sortirait de chez elle pour trouver l'un de ses locataires assis dans l'escalier, pressant un mouchoir sur sa tête blessée ou soignant une cheville foulée. Elle avança cahin-caha vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit silencieusement et observa discrètement ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait aucun signe des garçons dans la hall d'entrée mais elle entendait de petits halètements provenant de l'escalier. Elle se faufila jusqu'au palier puis s'arrêta brusquement, une main à sur le cœur.

Au pied des escaliers, Sherlock était adossé au mur, la tête reversée et les yeux clos. Pendant un instant, Mrs Hudson pensa qu'il était blessé à la gorge et que John tentait de le soigner, mais alors qu'elle faisait un autre pas en avant, elle réalisa que John était... Que John...

Oh mon Dieu.

John était collé à son colocataire d'une façon tout à fait contraire aux pratiques médicales traditionnelles. Et à sa connaissance, aucun traitement médical n'imposait au médecin de sucer et lécher le cou de son patient de _cette_ façon, en alternant respiration erratique et gémissements discrets tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de son patient tandis que l'autre... On ne pouvait pas voir l'autre main, mais elle semblait s'être insinuée sous la chemise de Sherlock et Mrs Hudson était à peu près certaine que ce n'était pas pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque.

Mais de toute façon, à en juger par l'expression béate qu'il arborait, entamer une procédure judiciaire pour mauvais traitement médical ne semblait pas être la priorité du détective. En effet, au même moment, il ouvrit la bouche, haletant bruyamment, et sa voix de baryton murmura le nom de son colocataire d'un ton si rauque qu'il fit trembler la porte du 221 C. Il posa une de ses mains sur l'arrière du crâne du médecin, l'incitant à continuer, grimaçant d'extase alors que John répondait à ses encouragements en ouvrant encore un peu plus la bouche et en suçant plus fort. Sherlock gémit et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux du médecin jusqu'à son cou qu'il agrippa pour l'éloigner. La bouche de John quitta sa gorge tandis qu'il laissait sa tête partir en arrière, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

Sherlock redressa la tête pour se pencher à nouveau vers son colocataire, ouvrant les yeux qui tombèrent immédiatement sur leur logeuse. Croisant un instant son regard effaré alors qu'il posait sa main libre sur les fesses de son compagnon, il lui fit un clin d'œil lascif puis ferma à nouveau les yeux, baissant la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son colocataire.

Portant une main à la bouche pour contenir un gloussement ravi, Mrs Hudson fit demi-tour et referma la porte sans bruit, sa douleur à la hanche complètement envolée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Elle sortit de l'arrière cour en souriant joyeusement, tourna à gauche et alla frapper à la porte voisine afin de réclamer les vingt livres que lui devait Mrs Turner. Leur vieux pari venait de prendre fin.

FIN


End file.
